


Who wants to live forever anyway?

by starlight_and_sunshine



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: And he thinks it was a terrible idea, Attempt at angst, But dosen't want Crowley to notice, Crowley wants to say goodbye to Aziraphale, He notices anyway, M/M, The switch was Aziraphale's idea, They just made the switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_sunshine/pseuds/starlight_and_sunshine
Summary: “Oh and Aziraphale?”“Yes dear?”“Whatever happens from here on, please know…” Crowley hesitated for a moment and Aziraphale raised both eyebrows and made a circular hand gesture, urging him to continue. “Please know I really meant it. When I said that it was nice knowing you, I mean”.





	Who wants to live forever anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> This an entry for the 2019 Good Omens Fan Exchange organized by @hastur_lavista  
The promt is: It was nice knowing you.

If you were to ask Aziraphale later, he would tell you that he was fairly sure that their little trick would work. But it would have been a blatant lie and he would have had to wash his mouth with soap later in the day out of moral compromise. The truth is that the moment he opened his eyes and saw the change for the first time, he seriously rethinks the whole strategy, as the more he thinks about it the more stupid it sounds. But he was out of better ideas, Crowley hadn’t come up with anything better, and Agnes had proven to be a reliable source of information on the future. They only had to cross their fingers and hope for the best.

“Well, that’s that. It’s done. What now?” it was a surreal experience to see his own body all scattered on Crowley’s sofa, and Aziraphale had to bite his tongue in order to not scold Crowley into getting into a more decent position. Or at least to take off the shoes before putting them on the upholstery.

He instead started passing through the living room.

“We’ll have to wait and see if we interpreted Agnes’ words correctly. If we did, we should get out of this one without much fuss. If we didn’t…”

“We’re double fucked”.

Aziraphale stopped his passing and let out a long sigh.

“Indeed, we are going to be in some serious trouble” and he fall back on the sofa next to Crowley. He was really tired and wouldn’t have mind to spend the next century sleeping, but he also knew that their problems were just beginning. After all, they didn’t had Adam to help them out, they were on their own this time.

Crowley tapped him lightly with his foot to get his attention.

“Are you going to spend the night here?”.

“Suppose so. Can’t go back to the bookshop” Aziraphale tried to ignore the invisible hand that was crushing his heart at the thought of his beloved bookshop burned, but he couldn’t. Tears started to fill his eyes. Crowley sited straight and put a hand on one of his shoulders.

“I would offer you to stay as long as you like, but you actually need to stay here now that you have my face. Tomorrow I’ll look into the bookshop current state and see if we can save anything, okay?”

Aziraphale took a deep breath and smiled at Crowley in gratitude. From what he had heard about the fire, it seemed that all of it was lost, but he still appreciated the attempt on Crowley’s end on trying to make him feel a little bit better.

“Thanks my dear boy”

“Oh and Aziraphale?”

“Yes dear?”

“Whatever happens from here on, please know…” Crowley hesitated for a moment and Aziraphale raised both eyebrows and made a circular hand gesture, urging him to continue. “Please know I really meant it. Ehen I said that it was nice knowing you, I mean”.

Aziraphale let his hand fall on his lap, taken by surprise by Crowley’s words.

“Not very optimistic on our chances, are we?” he joked, trying to relief some tension from the situation. But Crowley didn’t laugh. Aziraphale looked into his own eyes on Crowley´s face, and found lots of sadness in them. “Come on Crowley, be serious” but Crowley´s expression only grew sadder. Dreed flopped in his stomach like a heavy stone thrown into a pond. Crowley was being serious.

“Even though we didn’t start with the right foot…”

“Crowley”

“…and we had our ups and downs thought the millennia…”

“Crowley, Stop this. Now” Aziraphale raised a hand with the intention to put it on Crowley’s lips and stop the stir of words that were coming from his mouth, but to his surprise Crowley catch his hand and grabbed it between his. The demon pressed a tiny kiss to his knuckles. He felt Crowley’s tears fall into the back of his hand like tiny flower petals falling into the grass.

“Crowley…”

“Aziraphale, for once in your life keep your words to yourself and listen to what I have to say”

Crowley let his hand go, and raised his eyes waiting for the angel’s answer. Aziraphale nodded as a signal for him to start talking.

“Aziraphale, I don’t know if this little trick of ours will work, and even if it does, I have no idea of how much time we have left after that. Could be a year, two, a decade, eternity itself. But heck I don’t give a damn if it’s a fucking minute if it’s with you. You make every moment worth living, and if this are my last moments with you I want to go without regret. Principality Aziraphale, Angel of the Eastern gate, it was the sweetest of pleasures knowing you”.

Aziraphale could taste the salt of his tears on his mouth, but didn’t whipped them up and didn’t answered. He just was out of words.

He took a deep breath.

“We are fucked aren’t we?”

Crowley didn’t answer, he just whipped the tears out of Aziraphale’s face and took again Aziraphale’s hand between his. It had started to tremble like a leaf on the autumn wind. Crowley pressed harder, letting Aziraphale know that he was with him.

Aziraphale closed his eyes and searched for whatever strength was left in him to stop trembling and crying. He didn’t found it, but somewhere near his heart and the heat of Crowley’s gentle hand he found the strength to speak up a word.

“Crowley?”

Crowley’s thumb had started to trace tiny circles in the edge of Aziraphale’s hand.

“Yes Angel?”

“It was nice to meet you too”.

And he knew that he meant it, and he hoped that Crowley knew too. Whatever happened from that moment on, Aziraphale knew in his heart that everything he had lived, every moment at Crowley’s side was worth it. And after all, who wants to live forever anyway if it's on their own?


End file.
